Usuario:Vyroz
thumb|33px Bienvenido a mi perfíl! Yo soy el CEO de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos >:D �� Sobre mi Hola! Antes era un usuario conocido como "Generacion", ahora tengo el nick de "Vyroz", un apodo que he usado durante mucho tiempo. Me puedes llamar Boris también (mi nombre real)! Algo que me encanta hacer es ayudar a editar la wiki, crear páginas faltantes, etc. Me encanta jugar videojuegos, dibujar y escuchar montones de música. Decidí ayudar a editar la wiki porque algunos artículos tienen información vieja o están mal organizados, faltan páginas y porque siempre es divertido ayudar a alguien más, y más si es una comunidad tan grande como esta. (Also, me encanta coleccionar las insignias, eso me motiva más a editar). Me especializo en el juego de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos,'' ''es mi juego favorito de Kirby. El juego no esta cerca de ser perfecto, pero siento que es una gema infravalorada, deberían jugarlo! Juegos de Kirby que he jugado y tenido. * Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. * Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land. * Kirby: ¡Roedores al Ataque! * Kirby Super Star Ultra. * Kirby's Dream Land * Kirby's Dream Land 2. * Team Kirby Clash Deluxe * Super Kirby Clash *Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Kirby's Return to Dream Land * EarthBound, Mother 3... Espera, Eso no va aquí.. Mis objetivos en la wiki Bueno, como ya lo dije, me especializo mucho en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. Quiero que todas las páginas que tengan que ver con el juego estén limpias, bien organizadas y actualizadas hasta la fecha. He editado muchas páginas del juego como para saber que muchas personas hacen artículos muy mediocres. Por eso estoy aquí para arreglarlo. No solo quiero que solo la de Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos este ordenada, si no todos los juegos y páginas en general. Gracias a Clear Arrow, ahora soy un moderador de contenido, y en realidad, aprecio la oportunidad de tener este rol en la wiki. Quiero que sepan que haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Bueno, si hay algún artículo raro y mal escrito, yo estoy aquí para ayudar! Curiosidades sobre mí. �� * Le gustan los Maxi Tomates. * Pretty jolly guy tho. * Sus habilidades favoritas son MASTER, Súplex, Espada, Luchador (Kirby And The Amazing Mirror es preferible) y Smash! * Su jefe favorito es Whispy Woods! * GORDO AHAHAHAHAHA * Juego Favorito de Kirby? Kirby And The Amazing Mirror. * Los juegos de Kirby tienen COMBOS! * Spam Súplex's Down Air and everything will be solved. * DDD es honestamente mi bae lmao. * Por qué el nombre de Gordo da tanta risa? Opinion de habilidades. Hablemos de Kirby Super Star: Suplex: Patada en Picada es su mejor movimiento: No necesitas agarrar a alguien para hacer daño, hace combos, rebota, lo cual lo hace MUY seguro de usar. Los agarres hacen demasiado daño, y puedes hacer CHAINGRABS en varios personajes. Espada: Cortestocada y Estocada Descendente son sus mejores movimientos: Rebota al golpear, lo cual es muy seguro, es SPAMEABLE, puedes actuar de el inmediatamente, es cancelable mediante saltos y combinado con MetaK lo hace temible. Ahora hablemos de Kirby and the amazing Mirror! Espada: Buen iniciador de COMBOS con Voltereta Espada y el Ataque Barrida, devastador usandolo contra enemigos pesados, puede llevar muchos ataques y daño. Smash: MARTILLO. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMAstt6Q8yI El HITSTUN que el martillo causa es ENORME, nunca termina, o al menos hasta que el enemigo toque el suelo, lo cual lo hace el arma perfecta para iniciar y terminar combos. Twinkle Star es un buen iniciador de comos también, aunque un poco complicado. Peleador: Haha, DOWN AIR. Igual que SÚPLEX, Peleador tiene una patada en picada que fue transportada directamente desde NINJA. ENORME herramienta para combos. La barrida ahora causa MÁS daño y causa daño a enemigos pesados, MiniJefes y JEFES, buen iniciador de COMBOS. UPPERCUT te lleva volando y es una buena herramienta ofensiva, ideal para termina o raramente iniciar un combo. Jab es diferente, ya que puedes cancelar cada golpe (Menos el ultimo) en CUALQUIER OTRO. Wow me gustan los combos en juegos de Kirby... Dibujos A veces dibujo. La mayoría de veces, cuando estoy aburrido, dibujo a la bola rosada. Postearé algunos cuando tenga la oportunidad! THEGANG.png|Es un dibujo hecho en 09/02/2020, usando la combinación de colores y plumones. Honestamente, Dedede quedó muy mal, pero... Meh Userboxes . . . . Mis Wikiamigos Desafortunadamente no tengo amigos en esta wiki. :( Algún día conoceré a aguien tho :D Llegaste al final. Si, Uh... adios. Gracias por ver mi perfil, completo desconocido. Categoría:Usuarios